borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Ridgeway: Weapon Crate Locations
These are the Weapons Crates locations for the The Ridgeway. They are listed in order heading north along the ridgeway from T-Bone Junction: Location 0 (Loot Midget) Note: This loot midget is only available after defeating Motorhead during the Little People, Big Experiments mission. 2011-07-07_00002.jpg|Note the exit ramp to the right 2011-07-07_00001.jpg|Motorhead is in here. Location 1 (White Chest) Enter the first fortress via the steps on the right of the road. There is a white chest on the first platform. Beware of Lance Combat Medics and Lance Pyros. 2011-07-07_00004.jpg|Go up the stairs to the right. 2011-07-07_00005.jpg|The chest 2011-07-07_00009.jpg|Map location. Location 2 (Red Chest) Go up the steps to the right of the first white chest. There is a red chest at the back of this platform. Beware of Lance Pyros. 2011-07-07_00006.jpg|The chest 2011-07-07_00010.jpg|Map location Location 3 (White Chest) Cross the bridge to the west side of the fortress. There is a white chest on the first platform behind the big pillar. Beware of Lance Pyros. 2011-07-07_00007.jpg|The crate 2011-07-07_00008.jpg|Map location Location 4 (White Chest & Crimson Lance Chest) Cross the second bridge to the east side of the fortress. Beware of Lance Pyros. Up some steps to the right is a white chest and a Crimson Lance chest. These are the last chests in the first fortress. 2011-07-07_00011.jpg|View of the two chests on the platform 2011-07-07_00012.jpg|The lance chest. 2011-07-07_00013.jpg|The white chest 2011-07-07_00014.jpg|map location Location 5 (White Chest) Continue north along the road. Just after the "Circle of Duty" road sign there is a large container on the left of the road, just before a Lance Probe station; the white chest is behind the container. Beware of Lance Probes. 2011-07-07_00016.jpg|See the large box on the left 2011-07-07_00017.jpg|The crate is behind the box 2011-07-07_00018.jpg|map location Location 6 (White Chest) Continue north along the road. Immediately after the small jump/ramp in the road (where the Gatling Turrets are) is a white chest on the left of the road. Beware of Lance probes and the turrets. 2011-07-07_00019.jpg|The roadblock. Jump the ramp then turn around. 2011-07-07_00020.jpg|The crate 2011-07-07_00021.jpg|map location Location 7 (Red Chest) At the next blockaded area of the road there is a red chest on top of two shipping containers on the left of the road (it is easily visible from the roadway). If the road is fully blocked (this depends on mission status) it is easily accessible by jumping up containers. If the roadway is open, there are only two options to get up there. Grenade jump from the small boxes east of the chest, or wedge two vehicles against the shipping containers and climb on top of them (which is extremely hard to do). Beware of Lance Pyros, Medics, etc. 2011-07-07_00022.jpg|See the crate up on the left 2011-07-07_00023.jpg|map location 2011-07-07_00024.jpg|This is the next set of stacked boxes. Jump on the tires to get up. 2011-07-07_00025.jpg|Then walk across the wall Location 8 (White Chest) At the blockaded tunnel there is a white chest on the right of the road, just after the entrance to the tunnel. Beware of various Crimson Lance throughout this tunnel. 2011-07-07_00026.jpg|If the roads are blocked, the crate is behind these (otherwise it's in the open) 2011-07-07_00027.jpg|The crate 2011-07-07_00029.jpg|map location Location 9 (Red Chest x 2) Enter the second fortress by the steps on the right of the road. Beware of Lance Chemical Troopers, Defenders, etc. Fight your way across the first bridge to the west side of the fortress (more Lance, including Rocketeers). On the second to last platform on the west side there is a red chest, on the right at the base of the steps. On the last platform (up the next steps) there is a red chest. 2011-07-07_00031.jpg|map location of the first 2011-07-07_00030.jpg|first crate 2011-07-07_00033.jpg|map location of the second 2011-07-07_00032.jpg|the second Location 10 (White Chest) Cross the second bridge to the east side of the fortress. On this platform is a white chest. 2011-07-07_00035.jpg|map location 2011-07-07_00034.jpg|the crate Category:Weapon Crate Locations Category:Article stubs